Mal and Natara's First Time
by m0nica
Summary: This is basically a more detailed account from Mal's point of view of the sex scene in Volume 11. If you haven't played it you may not get the beginning, but I definitely definitely suggest spending the 7.99 it's SO worth it. It's the most romantic volume so far and it really goes into Mal's relationship with his father. Enjoy! xx


**Mal Fallon**

I sat on the edge of the water, dipping my feet in and trying to forget. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be back in San Francisco. I craved the relative safety and my shitty apartment, but I couldn't forget what I've seen. I saw grown men cry from their fear of their leader. I saw men try to kill each other to spare the lives of their families. How could I just leave them there? I wasn't sure if I could even make a change, but how could I not try. I figured it was a cause worth dying for. My rescue team was full of the noblest and bravest people on the planet, how could they not fight with me?

Natara would. Oh _Natara_. I would take Salazar prison over and over again if I could feel her kiss again. I couldn't imagine dying without being with her. I want a proper date with her. I want to sit on the porch in my suburban paradise holding her hand. I can't imagine dying without that. Without her.

Right on cue, she walked over. "Mal?"

"Hey." I said, splashing some water over my face.

She sat next to me and we talked for a while, and I told her how I felt about the people. I told her I needed to help them. She told me I'm the best man she knows. My heart skipped a beat. Seeing her, the most beautiful woman in the entire world looking at me with such adoration and compassion made me feel like maybe I was a great man. I smiled and leaned towards her, and she kissed me slowly. I couldn't help but think back to my cell. I swore I'd see her again. She kept me so strong.

I pulled her closer to me, until she was laying down completely on top of me. I kissed up and down her neck, my hands twirling in her hair. She began unbuttoning my shirt, and the lust began clouding my mind. Ugh, she was so sexy. She rubbed her hands over my chest and it took everything in me to suppress my urge to rip her clothes off right then. I pressed a finger two her lips and asked, "Do you want this?" I couldn't force her. I loved her.

"More than anything." she breathed. That was enough to set me off. I removed the rest of my shirt and lifted up hers as she assisted me. I cupped my hands around her full breasts until I couldn't take it anymore. In one try, I managed to unclasp her bra and watched as it hit the moss. She looked down at her bare chest, then seductively smiled and pulled me back in for a kiss. I squeezed at her exposed breasts. Her whimpering gave me motivation. I sat up, and pulled her closer to me, our bare chests pressing together. Her warmth was so comforting. She fumbled around with my pants, until she freed me from my constraints and palmed me through my boxers.

"Oh Natara..." I groaned. God, she was just so perfect. I needed this. I needed her so bad. I pulled her pants down in one easy tug, and she gasped. I kissed her thighs and gently pulled at her panties. I guess I was too slow for her, and she pulled them down herself. She pulled down my boxers too. Before I could make another move she pushed me down into the moss. She crawled on top of my, kissing up down my neck and chest before putting me in her and riding me.

God, I wanted her _so_ bad for so long. This was as perfect as I'd always imagined. I flipped her over and thrusted as hard and as fast I could. I put every ounce of pent up love for her in every thrust.

"_Mal"_ she purred. I looked her right in the eyes as I nailed her, bucking harder and harder into her. Her moans were so perfect and so sexy. I had never been so turned on and so in love in my entire life. The last girl I had in this position was some random girl I met at a bar. She was hot and I thought that I was enjoying myself then. I could never go back to that now. Sex without love was nothing compared to this. I felt almost guilty for doing this with other girls. I flipped her over and drilled into her doggy style.

"Baby, I'm gonna.." I began. It was too late. I finished inside her, and she finished around me. This was by far the most amazing sex I'd ever had in my entire life. Moments before drifting off into sleep I looked her in the eyes and said "Thank you. I love you."

She smiled, "I love you more than anything" and kissed me on the forehead.


End file.
